


I Thought You Were Dead

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Tumblr Pormpts [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: Severus wakes up after Nagini's attack.





	I Thought You Were Dead

Severus woke slowly. A single thought flowing through his head. I’m alive? He hadn’t expected to survive Nagini’s attack. He had fully expected to die a few hours ago. Was it only a few hours ago? How long had he been out? His consciousness came back just as slowly, taking him quite a while to notice the hand intertwined with his and the soft breaths of someone sleeping near him.

He opened his eyes, squinting against the bright lights. Or maybe they were only bright because he’d been so accustomed to the dark. Blinking a few times the blurry blood in front of him slowly came into focus. Messy black hair and wrinkled school robes, only one person came to his mind. 

“Harry,” Severus cringed as his voice cracked. Bring back the question of how long had he been asleep. Harry stirred, shifting almost enough to knock himself off the little chair he was sleeping in. Feeling himself falling forwards Harry jerked awake, looking around the room wildly before his eyes landed on Severus. 

“Sev!” Harry looked like he was about to throw himself on the other man, but decided against it, almost forcing himself to stay seated. “I-I thought you were dead,” Harry whispered, fresh tears jumping to his eyes. “When we found you, you were passed out and you were barely breathing and I-I,” Harry broke off, trying to keep the sobs from escaping. 

“Come here,” Severus replied, flipping his sheet back and holding his arms open for the other. Harry hesitated for a second before slowly folding himself into Severus’ embrace. “How long have you been here?” 

“A week or two? Hermione made me leave for a few days, but I couldn’t stay away. I wanted to be here when you woke up,” Harry replied, voice muffled by Severus’ chest. 

“Stupid boy. You didn’t have to be here when I woke up. You should’ve thought about yourself for once,” Severus grumbled, though he felt a warmth blossom in his chest. “Always thinking of others,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. 

They both knew they would be found out if they stayed like this, but neither of them cared. Not anymore. The war was over and everyone could go jump off a bridge if they had a problem with this. It was easy to see how their relationship could be wrong, but to them it was so right and no one could take that from them. 

“I love you,” Harry muttered, his eyes drifting close as he fell asleep in Severus’ embrace. 

“I love you too,” Severus whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead before he let sleep take him again, wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have this boy, no, man fall in love with him.


End file.
